1892 in literature
The year 1892 in literature involved some significant new books. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1892_in_literature# hide *1 Events *2 New books *3 New drama *4 Poetry *5 Non-fiction *6 Births *7 Deaths *8 Awards *9 References Eventshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1892_in_literature&action=edit&section=1 edit *February 22 - Oscar Wilde's comedy Lady Windermere's Fan premières at St James's Theatre in London starring Winifred Emery and Marion Terry. *April 27 - The magazine Isis is established by students at the University of Oxford. *October 31 - The first collection of Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes stories from The Strand Magazine (June 1891–June 1892), The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, is published by George Newnes in London; it includes Doyle's favourite, "The Adventure of the Speckled Band" (originally published in February). *December 9 - George Bernard Shaw's first play Widowers' Houses has its first performance, at the Royalty Theatre in London under the auspices of the Independent Theatre Society. The author is booed.[1] *December 21 - Brandon Thomas' farce Charley's Aunt begins a record-breaking London run at the Royalty Theatre (following a pre-London opening at Bury St Edmunds on February 29). *Rehearsals for the première of Oscar Wilde's play Salome for inclusion in Sarah Bernhardt's London season are halted when the British Lord Chamberlain's licensor of plays prohibits it for inclusion of Biblical characters. *The Irish Literary Society is founded by W. B. Yeats, T. W. Rolleston and Charles Gavan Duffy in London, and the National Literary Society by Yeats in Dublin with scholar Douglas Hyde as its first president.[2] *''Shadows Uplifted'' by Frances Ellen Watkins Harper becomes the second novel by an African-American woman published in the United States. *The Schauspielhaus Zürich opens as the Volkstheater am Pfauen, a music hall. New books *The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes Arthur Conan Doyle *Frau Jenny Treibel Theodor Fontane *The Diary of a Nobody George Grossmith, Weedon Grossmith New dramaedit José Echegaray - Mariana Georges Feydeau - Champignol malgré lui Jacob Mikhailovich Gordin Der pogrom in rusland ("The Pogrom in Russia") Tsvey veltn, oder Der groyser sotsialist ("Two Worlds, or The Great Socialist")3 Der yidisher kenig lir ("The Yiddish King Lear") Gerhart Hauptmann - The Weavers (Die Weber) Brandon Thomas - Charley's Aunt Oscar Wilde - Lady Windermere's Fan Poetryedit Rudyard Kipling - Barrack-Room Ballads (including Gunga Din) Non-fictionedit Peter Kropotkin - The Conquest of Bread Papus - La Kabbale Birthsedit January 3 - J. R. R. Tolkien, English author born in South Africa (died 1973) February 8 - Ralph Chubb, English poet, printer and artist (died 1960) February 22 - Edna St. Vincent Millay, American poet (died 1950) February 23 - Agnes Smedley, American journalist and writer (died 1950) March 18 - Robert P. T. Coffin, American poet, essayist, novelist and academic (died 1955) March 22 - Karel Poláček, Czech writer, humorist and journalist (died 1944) June 12 - Djuna Barnes, American writer (died 1982) June 26 - Pearl S. Buck, born Pearl Sydenstricker, American writer (died 1973) July 1 - James M. Cain, American author and journalist (died 1977) July 12 - Bruno Schulz, Polish writer and artist (killed 1942) October 9 - Ivo Andrić, Serbo-Croatian novelist, winner, 1961 Nobel Prize in Literature (died 1975) Deathsedit January 20 - Christopher Pearse Cranch, poet and magazine editor (born 1813) January 28 - Gustav Zerffi, journalist (born 1820) March 26 - Walt Whitman, American poet (born 1819) July 10 - Rudolf Westphal, classical scholar (born 1826) July 15 - Thomas Cooper, Chartist poet (born 1805) July 18 - Rose Terry Cooke, poet and novelist (born 1827) August 25 - Richard Lewis Nettleship, philosopher (born 1846) September 7 - John Greenleaf Whittier, Quaker poet (born 1807) September 17 - Ignaz Vincenz Zingerle, poet (born 1825) October 17 - David Edelstadt, anarchist poet (born 1866) October 21 - Anne Charlotte Leffler, novelist and dramatist (born 1849) October 24 - Anton Gindely, historian (born 1829) December 27 - Orange Judd, editor and publisher (born 1822) date unknown - George Grub, historian (born 1812) Awardsedit Referencesedit Jump up ^ Holroyd, Michael (2011). Bernard Shaw. London: Pimlico. pp. 156–61. ISBN 978-1-845-95185-6. Jump up ^ Ryan, W. P. (1894). The Irish Literary Revival. Jump up ^ 1896 according to Z. Zylbercweig. Category:1892